This project supports the Mississippi Health Sciences Information Network (MisHIN) in developing a statewide electronic infrastructure for health sciences information access and delivery which will facilitate future integration with high performance computer networks. Network expansion by broadening membership, training members in the use of computer telecommunications and INTERNET, and encouraging the use of electronic information resources in decision-making is vital to quality health care delivery. Electronic information transfer provides the opportunity for health professionals to link education with clinical practice to achieve continuous quality improvement, to pursue lifelong learning and to overcome professional isolation experienced in rural areas. Reducing barriers to network use--such as the lack of equipment, computer literacy skills and knowledge of information resources; time constraints; costs and the failure to incorporate information seeking behaviors into health care delivery practices--is a major initiative of the project. MisHIN infrastructure development requires an administrative unit supported by an expanded number of libraries and other information providers in an electronically linked network. Augmented library services include an online health sciences union catalog, LOANSOME DOC user links, training seminars for searching library catalogs via INTERNET and advanced GRATEFUL MED search techniques, train the trainer workshops, customized information packaging, a $100 credit for new members and online/INTERNET access to databases, electronic journals and journal tables of contents. Collaborative arrangements afford increased onsite educational/instructional activities, expanded marketing opportunities, electronic links with colleagues, more effective membership recruitment mechanisms and influential environments to affect changes in information seeking behaviors through required use of network computer services. Added user incentives involve cost elimination for computer equipment, electronic mail/interactive bulletin boards, INTERNET connections, remote dial access, and onsite training. Experimental educational modules also provide cost free GRATEFUL MED searches, document delivery services and distance learning training sessions. Exhibits, meeting papers, brochures, articles in state journals and direct contacts will be used to promote the project.